


Birthday Wishes

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Connor's birthday, Jason helps him celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Connor trudged into his apartment with a heavy sigh. His family meant well, but he really didn’t need a birthday party, especially one that his boyfriend hadn’t been invited to and his father had baked a cake he couldn’t eat. He set the presents he’d received on the kitchen counter: tea from Roy to go with the mug Lian had painted, books from Dinah and Mia, though he wasn’t sure why Mia thought the Kama Sutra was an appropriate gift. Jason would probably laugh.

Speaking of Jason his coffee mug was in the sink, which meant he was back early from his trip to Gotham. “Jason?”

“In the bedroom,” comes the reply. Connor smiled, as bad as the party had been, having Jason home early made up for it.

He pushes the door to the bedroom open slowly, his smile widening when he spots the candles all over the room. Jason is lounging on the bed, naked. Or at least Connor hopes he’s naked under all the frosting that seems to be smeared all over him. He holds up a single cupcake with a small candle in it. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Connor can feel his cheeks burning and he swallows around a dry throat. “I’ve already had one birthday cake I couldn’t eat.”

“I promise you this is entirely vegan.” He gestures to the frosting covering his body. “Well except for what’s under this.” He winks at Connor.

“Where did you get vegan frosti...” The bakery cafe on third, where they went for Sunday brunch, and Connor bought all his baked goods. “Please tell me I’m going to be able to buy bread without dying of embarrassment?”

“I told the girl you were having a birthday party and bought a dozen cupcakes. I like eating there too, you know.” Jason looked sheepish, and Connor felt bad about asking. Of course he wouldn’t tell the clerk what he was up to. No matter what his father said, Jason did have a sense of decency.

Connor stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, and pulling off his sweater. Despite Mia’s belief that he needed help on the subject, he did know where this was going. 

He sits on the bed, blowing out the candle on the cupcake, is eyes on Jason’s face the whole time. 

“Did you make a wish?”

He scoops some of the frosting up with one finger, painting it on Jason’s lips before leaning in for a kiss. “I don’t need to, it already came true.”


End file.
